


Colour it Red

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo challenge # 58(A): Red</p><p>August 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour it Red

He'd bought red roses for Marikka but changed his mind. Her blood had pooled crimson, accounts irrevocably settled.

(Red roses for love but red and white flowers together for death, Grandma had said. Not even the red for Marikka.)

Doyle had bought red roses for Ann. Embarrassed, he'd hidden them from Bodie as from a jealous lover.

Red tracksuits he and Doyle had worn to confuse those who might be gunning for Harbinger. Bodie had speculated that they might all get shot. (Heart-chilling thought, that Doyle alone might be shot.)

Blood soaked the white rug like a shattered red rose....


End file.
